The Templar Of Aiur
by Kevz1436
Summary: If you guys know Starcraft, read my disclaimer. And if you have any comments about this, plz comment.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft**

 **After the invasion of the Protoss against the renegade Zerg, a templar appeared at the zerg base without being seen by zealots. The templar appeared in a red cape with his facial look appeared the same as the dark templar looks. He wields a scimitar that is pointed and sharp. Although he was a templar, he was a rogue criminal to the Protoss clan. His name was Triton. He became a criminal by leading the Zerg to the main Protoss base at Aiur. Triton walked away from the abandoned Zerg base as he was been detected by a few Terran marines with goliaths. Triton began to put his hands up as he still holds the scimitar. Before he was caught, Terran units appeared dead. Triton saw an infested soldier holding a scythe and his armor covered in infestation. "Who are you? Why did you save me?" Triton began to speak. "I'm Zhix, the infested soldier. I see you are being kicked out by the Protoss. The cerebrates were impressed of your first betrayal. In truth, I've come to congratulate you." he replied in a friendly manner as he began to continue the sentence, "You've made your choice to be a criminal. I think we should make you the Zerg's infested harbinger. Do not tell me, the cerebrates were happy to tell you that." "Yes, I will join you" the templar replied. They both went to the Terran base which it was burnt to flames. All of the Terran soldiers were dead. The broken goliaths are left outside the command center. They went inside with the two cerebrates in their places. As they were seated in their chairs, the briefing began.**

 **In a Command Center,**

 **Zhix: As we are here in a Terran base, we found a templar who betrayed the Protoss to join us. *To Triton* Lemme' introduce the cerebrates. These were Kaggoth and Nasz, named after the previous names of the Zerg cerebrates. We are here to discuss the news about the Terran and the Protoss forces. Yesterday, a few Terran refugees survived the explosion of the Power Generator at Tarsonis, then now the Teran joined the Protoss to hunt us down.**

 **Nasz: As we advanced our forces to the high levels, the swarm will now spread the entire target area: Aiur. We can bring out the swarm to the-**

 **Kaggoth: Correction, the swarm will spread the entire base of Aiur but we require a flight assault at a Terran base. Also, the Protoss seemed to be...unavoidable. If we can avoid the Protoss by fighting them back, they'll give up or die.**

 **Nasz: Triton, we have a special task for you. Before we can assemble the assault, I want you to steal a goliath robot at the Terran base. There are three robots found inside the non-infested command center. If you can steal one just for yourself, we can begin the swarm and the assault will succeed.**

 **Triton: Yes. I'll do it.**

 **The next day at Aiur , the marines were ready for the coming assault of the Zerg swarm. There were few marines and a command center with a robotic suit opened. Suddenly, a fleet of Zerg overlords and flying attackers appeared covering the base. The marines were shooting the fast running zerglings and burned the sharp shooting hydralisks as Triton and Zhix charged to the command center for cover. The cerebrates began to evolve into a defense strategy as Triton entered the goliath suit and activated it. "Triton, online." Zhix became impressed as they followed the plans. Triton used the goliath suit to shoot the charging Protoss while Zhix escaped the assault to find the Protoss base. The cerebrates have generated a few colonies that will attack on air and land. After the Terran camp was eliminated, they owned the Terran's area and evolve new bulidings. The command center landed safely from the ground as they went back for more briefing. (If this is boring, skip the briefing part)**

 **At the Infested Command Center,**

 **Nasz: We've successfully assaulted the Terran encampment. Now for the next plan. Since- wait, where's Zhix?**

 **Kaggoth: The sensors of the command center has found Zhix. He was held captive at the Protoss base. They sent him to planet Char to imprison Zhix. Since the Protoss base was destroyed, our swarm can now ravage the buildings to make room for our hatchery. Now, we must save Zhix from the renegade Protoss at Planet Char. Now what's next, we can-**

 **Triton: No! The Protoss refugees have escaped. Atleast they were soldiers after all. I will find Zhix at Char by myself.**

 **Nasz: Very well then, now we have a little suprise for you. I've generated a few Hunter Killers for you. They will aid you on your way. We know the command center we infested had an add-on called 'Nuclear Silo.' It was a powerful weapon used by the Terran to destroy the entire enemies at an area. We can launch it if you want.**

 **Triton: No thanks, Char was very faraway. I will have my shuttle fetched me. An thanks for the suit, it was broken after our assault.**

 **At Planet Char,**

 **The templar was now invisible to all units except detectors. Triton saw a few photon cannons by seeing the base up to the hills. He saw the same prison used for the Protoss on the previous war. Inside the prison was a trapped infest terran guarded by a few dragoons and photon cannons surrounding the prison. 'We'll never save him with that defense' he thought. With a whistle of a hidden templar, the protoss soldiers can now see 8 Hunter Killers surrounding the protoss and the prison. They all attacked each other. The dragoon's sharpshooting skills were unbreakable while the Hunter Killers shot a protoss zealot with one hit on the head. The Protoss defense failed as Triton tries to free Zhix but succeeded.**

 **Triton sense Zhix dying, And now the defense was now eliminated and the hunter killers went hiding. "Triton..." As Zhix began to speak, Triton puts him on the ground as the final words have spoken. "Triton, you must be evolved. If you can defeat anyone, you are now with the Zerg. I hereby...you...as...a harbinger of the...swarm..." Triton returned to Aiur and reported the cerebrates that Zhix has fallen. With the cerebrates in shock, they have a choice to infest Triton by putting him in a mature chrysalis on the middle spot of the Zerg base.**

 **(5 hours later)**

 **The Terran refugees saw the remaining Zerg creatures appeaered dead. The cerebrates were now eliminated. Now the mature chrysalis is the only one left. Until, a civilian went to the eliminated Zerg base as the chryaslis began to hatch. When its hatched, there came an infested templar (which the same templar from the start of the story) who was glaring at the civilian with his infested body moved. The templar impaled the terran civilian with his scimitar in a same shape. As the civilian died, the templar finally spoke before it ends,**

 **"I am Triton, harbinger of the Zerg." *evil laugh***

 ***ends in static view***


End file.
